You, Me, Valentine (Mori x Reader)
by Trust-Me-I'm-a-Fangirl-96422
Summary: Mori hasn't been acting very... Mori-like lately. Rather it be the way he avoids eye contact with you, or the way he ignores every word you say to him. You finally find the source of his problem, and it doesn't really seem like a problem anymore. It's more like a... miracle. Mori x Reader, fluff.


**I wrote this for a friend on DeviantArt as part of a trade, so I decided to post it here as well. **

**I really need to update my other stuff.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. It's the first 'x reader' I've ever done, but they seem to be popular. **

**Writing in second person and present tense is hard ;-;**

**Also, it's hard to write emotions for a character who is LITERALLY AN EMOTIONLESS ROCK.**

**But I think I did fairly well.**

**R&R, please! :D**

Needless to say, it's always quite hard to watch someone emotionally crumble. Even harder is watching someone you're really close to do the same. But the absolute worst is when someone who almost never shows any emotion at all begins their descent into a breakdown.

The first thing you see when you walk into the room is Mori. He is sitting placidly in his usual spot by the window, his long fingers combing backwards through his black hair, spiking up his already bristly locks.

You know there is something wrong, even before he turns to reveal the frantic look in his eyes.

"Whoa, Mori-Senpai, are you okay?" the gasp that escapes you is justified; neither you nor anyone else, you doubted, had ever seen Mori very emotional, let alone in a state like this.

"Yeah…" a typical stoic reply is the only thing he lets slip as he turns back away. You frown, crossing your arms over your chest. When he doesn't give you a second glance, you drop your defensive pose and walk closer to take a seat with him; him sitting on the window sill, you on it across from him.

Finally, his dark eyes turn to look into your [e/c] orbs, his entire countenance remaining as stony as always.

"Come on, Mori-Chan," you guess using a more familiar term might make him come out of his shell a little. Thankfully, his expression softens a bit, his unyielding expression turning a bit more welcoming. Your presence always did the trick.

"I'm just confused," Mori admits, turning his head away to look out the window once again. You follow his gaze. Down below in the yard, Hunny and Tamachi are badgering Kyoya about something. The spectacle-wearing teen is remaining firm despite the puppy dog faces he is receiving from both of the blonds.

"You? Confused? …" you admit to yourself the concept is strange, but not impossible. Mori is only human. An attractive, well-built human, but a human all the same. "Why?"

For a while, not even your adoring gaze can coax a direct answer out of him. Eventually, though, he returns his attention to you.

"For most of my life, I've always thought I've been devoted to Mitsukuni," Mori starts out, staring down intently at his thumbs. You wait patiently for him to finish; you have no idea where this is going yet.

"But recently… I've been having feelings for someone else," the raven-haired male finishes. Your outward appearance remains the same, but you inwardly flinch. For a while, you'd been trying to win Mori over. Not in an annoying or bad way, of course. Just a few hugs and cheek kisses every now and then. In fact, the reason you'd come down here was to ask him to be your Valentine. It's starting to look like that's not the way things are going to turn out.

"Yeah, who?" you don't mean for it to sound a tad hostile, but that's the way it comes out. By this point, you've looked away in case tears threaten to form in your eyes. When the quiet male makes no reply, you look at him from the corner of your eye.

Mori is staring at you expectantly, a blush tinting his darkish skin. You stare back, puzzled, wondering why he's giving you that look. And that's when you realize.

He meant you.

The realization of it must dawn on your face, because he smiles a little bit. Now you're the silent one as he reaches forward and cups your face gently.

"I think my devotion… Has transferred," he whispers before leaning in to kiss you. Once you've gotten over the fact that holy-crap-Mori-senpai-is-actually-kissing-you, you begin to kiss back. Your tongues twist and glide around each other, dancing the sweet dance of love. When the two of you finally pull apart, the blush on your face is still present and glowing.

"Y-you… Me… Valentine…?" you squeak out. Mori must have tied your tongue in a knot during that kiss, because speaking simple English is a challenge. He chuckles, obviously amused as he leans in once again, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

"Me you Valentine," he whispers lovingly, and your heart melts to the ground at his smooth voice. You nuzzle into him, sighing contentedly. It's going to be a good Valentines Day after all.

**Ahhh... It's so short...**

**Oh well. If I don't get something Black Butler related posted tomorrow for Valentines Day, then this is my Valentines gift to all of you.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this~! :D**

**I might write more 'x readers' in the future :3**

**Anyways, until next time, bye~**


End file.
